TO in Central Perk
by itsafour
Summary: Her mind started to race; she considered going to the restroom and giving him a sign to follow her, but then she looked around aimlessly and saw it: the storage room. - Set on season 5, on TOW Phoebe Hates PBS. Mondler smut in Central Perk, yep.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: so, a guest reviewer asked me to write about this moment, and honestly I'm a little self conscious about it because I know a lot of people have done this before. Well, anyway, I decided to give it a try, so here it is.**_

* * *

There was something about hearing from the guy you're sleeping with, the guy you actually consider to be the best sex you've ever had, that you made him the best. There was just something there that was incredibly hot and sweet at the same time. Monica wasn't sure exactly what it was; what she knew though was that ever since hearing that some hours earlier, her skin was crawling, her stomach was doing some really weird things, and she felt like she was on fire even after some intense love-making.

After the sex, they went downstairs to Central Perk, taking advantage of their alone time to feel like a real couple – they hadn't discussed that part yet; after a month of regular sex and cuddling almost every night, they just knew they wanted to keep doing whatever it was they were doing, but naming it was a subject for future conversations. Having Rachel around made it difficult to keep it a secret, and it was only when she was on Monica's ass about her new secret boyfriend that the raven haired woman realized how much she actually wanted to talk about him. Because of that, using the non-threatening Ray Liotta guy as an escape goat, Monica poured over Rachel everything about her most recent sex life events, giving her so many details she was sure Rachel would feel really uncomfortable if she knew they were about Chandler.

All those things led to Rachel making comments in front of people – which Monica kicked herself for not expecting, _it was Rachel, after all_ – which led to Chandler gloating like some stupid kid. Monica didn't realize though that it was much less gloating as it was exhilarating happiness for not only being The Best, but also being _her_ best. It had so many _good_ implications she could hear music inside her mind. Telling her she made him the best was the cherry on top, _really_ incredibly hot and sweet at the same time, and she almost felt like some sort of sex addict for still wanting more even after being a couple of hours away from their last sexual session.

Chandler was sitting beside her, their arms touching lightly as she drank her coffee. She could feel heat and electricity exuding from that simple involuntary touch. Monica wondered if he felt the same – there's no way she would say anything though, he had joked before about how constantly horny she was and she didn't want to sound desperate. However, out of the blue, he moved his head and placed his lips dangerously close to her left ear.

"I really wanna touch you". She shivered so hard he probably noticed the reaction. For a split second she wondered if he would go down that gloating road again; she didn't look at his face though, being startled when his hand slowly dragged itself down her thigh. Monica had to close her eyes, and if she weren't in such a familiar public place, she would moan right there. She couldn't, so she caged the noise in her throat, gathering all her strength to keep silent as he kept rubbing her leg, his fingers discretely touching her inner thigh. _He must be hard_ , she mused, but decided the best option was _not_ to look at it, otherwise she could swear she would just get her hand between his legs on that orange couch and that was a no-no.

Fingers still grazing the skin on her inner thigh, his hand started going up, getting too close to touching between her legs and that's when she lost it. Her mind started to race; she considered going to the restroom and giving him a sign to follow her, but then she looked around aimlessly and saw it: the storage room.

That was it!

"The storage room", she blurted out, much to his surprise.

"What?", he certainly wasn't expecting this reaction.

"See the storage room there?" He turned around much too quickly, and then snapped his head back to her "Meet me there in two minutes." And with that she just got up, leaving her big mug of coffee on the table and stealing some glances from her surroundings. People didn't seem to be paying attention – she was very thankful for the existence of self-absorbedness.

Monica approached the door stealthily, slipping into it in a second. Chandler was flabbergasted. Was he really going to have sex in Central Perk? Was Monica really the one coming up with that idea? He could probably do his happy dance right there in front of all the strangers if it didn't mean attracting their attention, so he just sneaked into the room as silently as possible. When he got inside, her hands were already all over him. She pulled his head into a kiss, open mouth and tongues from the get go, arms wrapping around his neck, leg already going up his hip. Chandler was lost in all the sudden sensations, but it didn't stop him from returning everything she was giving him: he briefly touched her neck, then moved his hands south, grabbing her ass and squeezing her butt cheeks through the fabric of her pants, one of the hands moving to caress her thigh, keeping her in that position with her leg on his hip. Her leg went down soon after though when her hands left his neck to unbutton his shirt, then got under his t-shirt, touching all the skin she could reach without taking his clothes off. His hands did the same, unbuckling her bra under her sweater so that he could cup her breasts while kissing her.

They both seemed unwilling to take each other's clothes off, given the fact they might need to hurriedly get out of that place, so they were trying to get as much skin as possible through all that fabric. Clothes from the waist down were still too much in the way, so when they broke their kiss apart for air and her hands started unhooking his pants, he thought _what a great idea_ and started unhooking hers too. Both their pants slid down a little over their thighs, being followed by their underwear. Monica's left hand rested on his nape while her right hand grabbed on his already obviously hard dick – she smirked when she saw him whimpering. He didn't waste time either: left hand on her ass, right hand spreading her labia apart to get to her obviously wet entrance – he smirked too when he saw her gasping.

Their hands worked magic; one month of practice had been pretty good to give them both everything they needed to know about each other's body. She knew just how hard she needed to squeeze his member, all the right movements and right rhythm to make him come hard in her hand. He knew how to work his fingers around all of her, whenever he was pumping them in and out of her or just rubbing her clit, most of the time combining both until she was clawing his back and screaming his name. They were both looking down at their little individual work, forehead resting on forehead, two pairs of eyes fighting to be open as so much pleasure invaded their bodies.

Monica moved her hand up and down firmly, alternating between squeezing the basis of his penis when down and caressing the head with her thumb when up. Small puffs of air were almost visibly leaving his mouth as he wasn't allowed to make any noise. It wasn't easy for her either. Chandler had just slipped the second finger into her, his thumb gently rubbing her clit. The free hands moved around their bodies, resting on any part of skin they could grab onto, while their busy hands never stopped moving. They shared sloppy kisses, completely unable to focus on anything other than touching each other and being touched.

"I'm gonna come," Chandler was the first one to announce, which only made Monica intensify her work and stare at his coming face. When he came, he thrust his hips into her hand, but also his two fingers as deep as possible inside her. She gasped in surprise, and though he stopped moving his hand for a second, it wasn't too long after that when he started working on her again, fingers going in and out ferociously. He knew she was about to come and he knew she could be loud, so to stop any noise from coming out, he kissed her, tongue invading her mouth as her body twitched, her orgasm perceptible.

They panted between kisses for about two minutes before they decided they should leave the room. Monica looked at him and chuckled; he _so_ looked like someone who had just had sex. As if reading her mind, he teased "Hey, you don't look very innocent either." Realizing where they were and how embarrassing it would be if they were found out, they dressed in such a hurry to get out Chandler hadn't even buttoned his shirt when he was already leaving the room. He decided it would be best to sit away from where Monica would sit, being a terrible actor as he grabbed anything to direct feigned interest to. Monica followed suit, a little bit worried about the whole thing being too obvious but not willing to be inside the dark room for too long. She strutted back to her previous spot, _breezy like the wind_ , she thought, plopping herself on the couch and grabbing her big mug filled with some cold coffee.

Suddenly self-conscious again about being teased for being too horny, she felt the need to notify that what happened was a first.

"Never done that before."

"Nope," came his much too soon answer. _Was he thinking the same?_

Monica couldn't believe herself. She actually wanted more. It had been so good touching each other like that, so hot being sneaky in such a public place, but she still wanted to feel him inside her. She concluded she would have to wait until later for that, but when they looked at each other for the first time after leaving the room, she could swear she read his mind, which revealed similar thoughts.

 _Okay, here we go again._ They didn't waste a second getting off their seats and heading back to the closet, not even worried about being seen this time.

* * *

 **Probably going to write the second part soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The second they got into the storage room again, they were passionately kissing. Monica held his neck with so much strength Chandler felt like if she moved her hands a little to the front she would probably choke him. She suddenly stopped the kissing to look at his face, dark, lusty eyes piercing his very soul.

"I really want you inside me."

He really _really_ wanted to reply with something as intense, but he felt like his legs had just turned to jelly and all that came out of his mouth was his usual Chandler-noise.

Monica chuckled at his reaction, and for a minute he felt like an idiot but then thought _who cares, the hottest woman in the world is saying things like this to my face, I don't think it gets any better than this_.

"One of these days you're going to kill me." It was almost a thought not supposed to be said out loud, but it came out anyway, and Monica smiled before she resumed kissing him.

When they broke the kiss apart again, Chandler looked around the room, trying to find something to sit Monica on, but he figured the little furniture that was there was probably too dusty and there was no way Monica would sit her sweet bare ass on anything like that. She noticed his searching eyes and frustrated face, so she smiled devilishly and turned around, supporting herself with her hands on the wall, bending a little to press her butt against his groin areas. He honestly thought it would take longer to be ready to go again, considering they had just come minutes earlier, but Monica's body worked like magic on him and his stamina, and soon he could feel his south regions coming back to life.

Chandler's hands crawled under her sweater, bunching up the piece of clothing so that he could freely touch the skin on her stomach, her sides, her back and her breasts. Instead of opening the bra, he just buried his hands under it, pushing the lingerie up, cupping and squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples while he latched on to her neck. His mouth came close to her ear, nibbling on the earlobe before whispering an almost shy "you're so hot", his voice so ridiculously low it sent shivers all over her body. At that, she pressed her ass against him more forcefully, and he couldn't take it anymore. His hands went down to unbutton her pants, harshly pushing them down with her underwear so that he could reach between her legs. One hand went back to work on her breasts while one stayed down. His fingers touched her genitalia again, spreading her entrance a little and she was doing the best she could not to be loud.

Monica used one of her hands to do something too, reaching from behind to unbutton and unzip his pants, grabbing his member and allowing it out of his boxers. The feeling of his fingers on her, alternating between massaging her clit and getting inside her, plus his very hard dick rubbing between her buttocks were driving her insane.

She couldn't wait anymore, and apparently he couldn't either, as she noticed he stopped what he was doing to wear a condom. Ever since his sex life was active again, he always had a brand new condom on his wallet. When he was done putting it on, she reached from behind again to position his penis at her entrance. She was so wet one swift movement was enough to get inside her, his hot breath mingling with his low groans in her ear. She had to close her eyes to swallow the moan that was trying to escape her mouth. Chandler moved his hands again, one of them touching her breasts while the other one went down. His fingers were on her clit, rubbing it softly while he kept his member inside her, not moving his hips at all. Following that, he retreated his dick almost all the way out to push inside her as hard and deep as possible, pulling it back to do it again. His movements were sharp and pointed, and it felt so good for a minute she completely forgot where they were, letting a much too loud noise out. To stop her from doing that, Chandler covered her mouth with the hand he was using to fondle her breasts. She parted her lips and let her tongue out, licking his palm almost unintentionally. He moved his hand a little, and his fingers caressed her unbelievably soft lips before two of them entered her warm mouth. She sucked on them with the same dedication she usually saved for his penis, and Chandler had to open his eyes and move his head enough so that he could _see_ that. He could swear there wasn't anything in this world that could be hotter than what was happening to him right now: having sex in a public place, pounding on this insanely hot girl from behind, feeling his balls smack against her ass, having his fingers thoroughly sucked on in the process. The realization of the moment mixed with his deep thrusts weren't allowing him to keep it in for much longer, so he climaxed, coming so hard he was the one making noises.

Knowing she hadn't come yet, he sped up on his thrusts while rubbing her clit, making her come soon after his own orgasm. Fingers out of her mouth, she turned her head to kiss him. He stopped it to brush his lips against her cheeks, trailing down little kisses all over her neck, until he reached her shoulders, resting his chin there and his spent body on her back.

For a second, three very scary little words came on to his mind, but he adapted those words so that a more acceptable sentence would come out.

"I love having sex with you."

She turned around to look at him. "Me too." She smiled very cheerfully, giving him a soft, quick kiss. "I can't believe we've done it in Central Perk." Her face was all flushed, her cheeks so red he could see the color even in such a dark place, eyes sparkling mischievously. She looked absolutely adorable. It was amazing how she could shift from sexy to cute in a heartbeat. He was thankful for the poorly illuminated space they were in, as he was afraid of looking like a stupid lovestruck boy in front of her – he was sure his face would give away what he was feeling.

He got the package from the ground to wrap on the used condom. They both finished dressing up, so into their own little world they didn't even worry about having witnesses of their crime as they left the storage room together.


End file.
